Winning Our Battles : A Hinny Fanfic
by KitKatH123
Summary: Set after the battle of Hogwarts, what happened to Harry and Ginny. Lots of fluff, occasional minor adult themes, but NO SMUT. Yeah, suck at summaries. This is my first fic so please review! :)
1. Please don't hate me

**A/N hi! so this is my first fanfiction and I really hope you guys enjoy this. I'll upload the next chapter soon depending on if anybody actually reads this! Will try to update regularly but it will depend on stuff like how much school work I've got and stuff like that, but anyway, on with the story. Hope you like it!**

The war was over, and Harry was sat on the windowsill in his first year dormitory. He'd seen the Weasleys, seen Fred's body lying motionless on the floor, had nearly collapsed with the weight of his crushing guilt, but instead he ran, blinded by his grief and self loathing. But what he felt most was relief, a sick and twisted relief. It was over, he was alive, Ron and Hermione were ok, but most importantly Ginny was alive. Ginny, his best friends little sister. That's all she'd been for years but then it changed and suddenly he wanted to hit every boy that even looked at her, he didn't care how many girls threw themselves at him, she was the one he thought about in lessons when his mind started to wander, she was the one everything came back to. Ron wasn't too happy about it, but there was nothing he, or anyone else, could do to ever change his mind.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the door opening, or hear the soft sniffles coming from the doorway. He heard his name and finally turned around, and there was Ginny, her eyes puffy and red from crying.

"I finally found you." She said "I thought I never would, I've been looking for you for hours" she continued talking but harry didn't hear a word. He was taken over by a sudden longing to crush her to him and never let go, but the knot in his stomach held him back. What if she hated him? It's his fault her brother's dead, his fault that she has cuts and scratches all over her body. He stood slowly and backed into the wall before realising she'd stopped talking. He looked at her, the girl he loved, and tried to see in her face if she hated him.

"Harry, say something. Please" she begged him.

"Do you hate me?" He finally asked.

"Hate you? Why on earth would I hate you?" At that he sank to the floor with his head on his knees.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault Fred, Remus and Tonks and who knows how many others are dead. It's all my fault" despite his best efforts he felt the tears start to roll down his cheeks and over his lips. He didn't even try to hide them from Ginny, there was no stopping them. She knelt down beside him and took him in her arms

"it's not your fault Harry, you remember that ok? It's not your fault. They died fighting for something they believed in. It's not your fault." They sat like that for a while, his head on her chest, leaning against the wall. She stroked his hair, noticing that his scar had faded to an almost invisible pale pink, and smiled to herself. She would let him find that himself another time. Eventually he stopped crying and the self hate subsided a bit, so he sat up and looked at Ginny.

"You know during the battle, it was you that kept me going, the thought of seeing you and being able to hold you again that made me carry on. I don't think I'd've done it without you." At that a tear slipped from the corner of her eye that Harry wiped away with his thumb, taking her head in his hands to do so. They stayed like that for a while until Harry, rather hesitantly, leaned forward to kiss her. His lips touched hers and all hesitation went out the window. The kiss deepened until neither one could breathe so they broke apart and smiled, Ginny snuggling in to the crook of Harry's arm.

"I love you Ginny" he said. Ginny looked up at him and smiled

"really?" He nodded "then I love you too"

"that's good" he said

"why?"

"Cause that means I can do this" he whispered and leaned to kiss her again, their lips brushed for the briefest of moments then she pulled away. At the quizzical look in Harry's eyes she explained

"I need to go see how the others are doing."

"Ok but, I'm sorry, I can't come with you. I just can't face them yet." She nodded slowly

"ok then. Well, there is no chance I'm leaving your side for a very long time so we'll wait. I'll just send mom a message." She pulled out her wand "Avis" she said and a tiny bird appeared. She quickly scribbled a note saying that she was alright and with Harry on some parchment she found under one of the first year's beds, gave it to the bird and sent it on its way. Then she turned to Harry, "Hey it's getting kind of late..."

"Yeah. Will you stay with me tonight?" Ginny's heart skipped a beat and she was sure she started to blush and no words would come out of her mouth, so she just nodded and smiled rather sheepishly. So they walked, hand in hand, to Ginny's dorm as Harry no longer had a bed in what should have been his dorm. Ginny closed the door and was suddenly afraid; she was going to spend a night with Harry Potter, in her bed. What if she kicked him, hard? Or if she started snoring or something else horribly embarrassing? But she knew she was just being silly, Harry would never make her do anything she didn't want to, or wasn't ready to. And he loved her, so wouldn't mind if she snored or kicked; he was probably just as terrified as she was. So she turned around, looked him in the eye and said

"I haven't got any boys pyjamas and mine definitely won't fit you, so do you wanna go and take some from one of the boys dorms?" He thought about this for a moment then said

"nah, I'm good in my tshirt and boxers, if that's ok with you?" Ginny regarded the slight raise of one eyebrow and the cocky tilt to his head and just said plainly

"as long as you don't mind that my pyjamas are a vest top and some old shorts with a hole in?" At this he just laughed at her "Harry, turn around so I can get changed."

"I'm ok" he replied. She raised her eyebrows and said

"that's good but you still have to turn around" she said. He groaned but turned, sending her into a fit of giggles as she undressed and put on her pyjamas, all the while thinking "I'm getting changed and Harry Potter is in the room" after she'd changed she said "ok I'm done, you can turn around now" and as he did, Harry saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The girl of his dreams, in a vest top and ragged shorts, not beautiful because she was wearing very little, but beautiful because she looked soft, unguarded, and was his. He didn't bother telling her to turn round while he unbuckled his belt, slipped off his jeans and pulled off his hoodie. They then lay down in the tiny four poster bed together and, with Ginny's head on his chest, Harry fell into the best sleep he had had in months.

**A/N so there you have it, my first chapter. Let me know what you think, cookies for anyone who reviews. Please follow and favourite it'll mean a lot! :* KitKat xx**


	2. Nightmares

**A/N so I decided to upload the next chapter. Thanks for the review Burnt Ash, it meant a lot and really helped with my formatting :) Let me know what you think! Much love KitKat x**

Ginny was woken before dawn by something moving beneath her. She looked down and saw, with a start, that Harry was still there, and he hadn't been a dream. She stared at him, smiling, for a while before realising that he was what had woken her, twisting and turning his way through a nightmare. His face was pale, contorted into an expression of true terror and pain, and he was drenched in sweat. Unsure what to do, she tried saying his name, trying to reassure him and lull him back to sleep, and although he did quieten a little at the sound of her voice, the second she stopped, he got that dreadful look on his face again, so Ginny knelt up on the tiny gap of bed next to Harry's chest and shook him, calling his name. He still did not wake so she tried the only two things she could think of, she kissed him, hard, on the lips but all he did was bite her lip between agonised gasps for air, so instead she screamed, an ear-splitting shriek that made her glad there was no one else in gryffindor tower. Thankfully, at her scream, Harry woke with a violent jolt, almost knocking Ginny off the bed. He was frozen, paralysed in that terrifying place in between awake and asleep, so she took his head and shoulders in her arms and clutched him to her, until finally he came round, sobbing desperately.

"Shh Harry, it's ok. It wasn't real. I'm here baby, I'm here"

"Ginny?"

"Yes it's me, Harry. You were just dreaming." Harry's tshirt was drenched in sweat so he peeled it off amd Ginny traced her finger over the pale scars there. "What happened Harry? In your dream?" Harry took a deep, stuttering breath before talking

"Fred, Remus and Tonks, they came back for me, told me that it was my fault they were dead, and they were going to make me pay. Then me and you were flying over the black lake on buckbeak, trying to escape the battle. All I could think about was not getting lost in the dark, and you got hit by a rogue curse and I watched you fall into the water. My whole life gone, without even a body to mourn over. I couldn't believe the guilt I felt. I could never face your family again, not after killing two members of it. Then you woke me up."

"Oh baby that's terrible. No one blames you for Fred, Remus and Tonks. And I'm right here. The battles over and I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I promise" Harry did no more than nod and press his lips against hers, desperately kissing her and not stopping, even when he couldn't breathe. He noticed Ginny running out of breath so he transferred his kisses to her neck, and felt her melt before becoming rigid. "Harry, slow down." She gasped

"I'm sorry, you don't want to?" He replied, not angrily or like he was trying to guilt her into it, just merely like he was curious. Ginny could see in his eyes he was waiting only for her approval, the word go, and knew that if she let it go any further, they'd never stop, but she wasn't ready. Not yet.

"Harry I'm sorry. I want to, honestly, but I'm not ready yet. Soon maybe, but not tonight."

"Ok." He replied "I'll wait as long as you want" In that moment she loved him so much, for not pushing her when he was obviously itching to make her his, permanently. So she just said

"thank you. I love you Harry"

"I love you too Ginny." He kissed the top of her head and they lay down again, her back pressed up against his chest, his thumb in the hole in one of the legs in her shorts, palm resting on her thigh, other arm cradling her head.

"Good night" she whispered

"good night" and they fell asleep together.

**A/N shorter one. Will update soon xx**


	3. Romione, cleaning and common room fun

**A/N next chapter Yay! Enjoy and review! :) **

Harry woke blissfully aware of Ginny's weight on his chest, enjoying the lack of blood in his arm behind her head. With the other hand, he reached over to the bedside table. He put on his glasses and with a flick of his wand, opened the curtains a few inches. He could tell by looking at the sky and listening to his stomach that it was well after noon, but he didn't care. He didn't want to ruin the moment - Ginny lying in her pyjamas almost completely on his broad, scarred chest, sunlight streaming through the window, the sky the pale blue of a summers day - but couldn't help himself when he saw Ginny's red hair spilled across the pillow, the freckles on her nose catching the sunlight. He peppered her face with tiny pecks of kisses, unaware that she had been awake for hours until she burst into a fit of giggles as he kissed the soft skin behind her earlobe, his face pressed into her hair. Once he realised she was awake, he placed a light kiss on her lips and whispered "morning"  
"morning Harry". Harry took Ginny in his arms and rolled her over, so she was lying on her stomach on his chest. He smirked as she sighed and leaned down to press her soft lips against his grin. Their kiss deepened as Ginny knotted her fingers in Harry's hair and Harry moved his hands to the tops of her thighs. Ginny was acutely aware that they were kissing, lying on top of one another, in her bed. Harry knew she wasn't ready to do anything further than that, so she wasn't afraid. She couldn't be afraid for more than a second, cause Harry's kisses and hands wiped her mind clean after every single thought so all her mind could focus on was the pressure of their lips together and the soft weight and heat of Harry's palms on her thighs. She ran out of breath, and lay her head down on his chest. She could feel him breathing beneath her, then giggled as she heard his stomach rumble.

"Hey, I think you need some food" she laughed, "you wanna go get some?"

"Yeah sure. Wait one thing first" and he planted the lightest of kisses on her lips "ok let's go" she climbed off of him and he was about to walk out the door

"Harry, do you want to put some clothes on?" She said with raised eyebrows. "I mean I don't mind, but you might scare some of the professors"

"oh right, um I don't have any clothes. The ones from yesterday are barely whole" she considered this for a moment and came up with an idea.  
"I'll apparate home, get me and you some clothes, and come right back." He nodded  
"ok. Don't be long, I'll wait right here" and at that she planted a quick kiss on his nose and apparated out of the room. Harry sat on her bed and buried his face into her pillow, loving the smell of her hair mixed with his own. And that was how Ginny found him, five minutes later. Lying face down on her bed, wrapped in the scent of her.  
"I'm back" she said and he just grunted into the pillow. She knew she would have to do something to get him up, so knelt over his back, put her lips to the back of his neck, beneath the mass of black hair that had grown so long, and tickled his ribs till he was squirming. "C'mon lazy. Get up" she chided lightly. He raised his head  
"if I don't, will you start tickling me again?"  
"Yes. And we'll both starve." So he rolled out of bed and she handed him some of Ron's clothes that she had grabbed from his room. Her family had obviously left early, or never gone home at all, so she wondered where they had gone. She made Harry turn round again while she changed, but she didn't turn away, and watched the muscles in his back move as he removed his tshirt and pulled Ron's on. But she did turn away when he went to change his boxers for Ron's, she didn't think she was quite ready for that yet.  
"You know I could tell you were watching me change my shirt" Harry said as they walked out the dorm. Ginny laughed  
"true and I could tell you were just itching to turn around and watch me change"  
"true" he replied and they both started laughing as they walked hand in hand down the stairs to the common room. As they passed one of the windows that was for some reason a lot lower than the rest, Harry stopped and pulled Ginny to him, his back pressed up against the wall and his arms around her waist. "I love your laugh" he said, deadly serious.  
"I love yours too. I don't hear it enough" at that he gave a short sharp laugh.  
"Well you'll be hearing it a lot more now" and Ginny smiled. They continued on their way down the stairs, left the common room and walked down the changing staircases towards the great hall.

They were nearly at the great hall, so close Ginny could smell the strange combination disinfectant and food, when Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Ginny followed his gaze to the mess of red hair and big shoulders that could only be Ron. "Harry? Are you ok?"  
"I can't do it Ginny, I can't face him" at that she turned to look straight in his eyes  
"you listen to me Harry Potter. Those people that died, died fighting for something they believe in, to save their family and friends. If you hadn't stopped Voldemort when you were a baby, most of those people wouldn't be alive, and if you hadn't killed him yesterday, a lot more people would have died. So stop beating yourself up about it. Ok?" He nodded  
"ok". They walked up to Ron, to find out that he wasn't alone. It was the most awkward moment of Harry's life to see his two best friends snogging. He cleared his throat and they looked up.  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping from Ron's lap and throwing her arms around him "Oh I'm so glad you're ok!" She released her vice-like grip on his neck and he smiled,  
"Glad to see you guys are too." He went over and gave Ron a hug "You ok man?" He asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine"  
"so are you two like a thing now?" Harry said with raised eyebrows. He already knew the answer of course, from their linked hands and the way they were chewing on each others faces about 30 seconds ago.  
"We sure are" Ron replied with a doting glance toward Hermione. "Are you two?" Harry smiled at Ginny  
"Yeah. You're not gonna like hit me are you? For being with your little sister?" Ron seemed to consider this for a moment  
"nah. I'm happy for ya. So where did you guys stay last night?" Ron asked, obviously wanting to and not wanting to know the answer at the same time. Harry felt his insides twist, either from the memory of lying with Ginny last night and this morning, or from the high possibility that Ron would kill him for sleeping with his sister. Luckily Ginny saved him  
"We stayed in my dorm in Gryffindor tower." Ron's face went bright red and he knew they'd slept in her bed, but also knew that Harry would never do anything to her before she was ready. "What about you guys?"  
"Ok I really don't wanna know what you two did, but me and Mione stayed at George's flat above the shop in Diagon Alley." Ron replied.  
"And I really don't wanna know what you two were doing last night." Harry smirked back.  
"Hey Harry?"  
"Yeah Ron?"  
"Why are you wearing my clothes?"  
"Oh yeah, um I didn't have any cuz mine got all ripped up yesterday so Ginny went back to the Burrow and brought me them."  
"You're not wearing my underwear are you?"  
"Sorry man."  
Ron groaned and both boys laughed. It was good to be together again. Both couples walked together into the great hall, trying to avoid stepping on the casualties spread over the floor to get to the long table at the far end of the room, where the smallest amount of food Hogwarts had ever had was spread. They each took a bowl with some soup, a piece of bread and a spoon and went back out to sit on the steps. They chatted for a while, eating their soup, and finally the topic of the future came round.  
"So, I was talking to professor McGonagall earlier, and she said that the 7th years are gonna be able to join the 6th year class and do their exams next year" Hermione said, clearly thrilled by the idea of going back to school. "So I'm staying, what about you boys?" They thought about this for a while, and Harry looked at Ron  
"it doesn't feel right anymore, coming back to school. I think I'm gonna try and get a flat in hogsmeade so I'm nearby and get a job in one of the shops, but I can't go back to school." Ron nodded  
"same here, hey we could live together, open a shop, and be just down the road so we can see the girls"  
"that's a great idea Ron, but we have no idea how to run a business. And I don't wanna set up anything permanent. Once Ginny's out of school, I'm gonna go and train to be an auror." He saw Ginny's disappointment that they would only be together for another year "of course I'd get a flat for us." And Ginny smiled, she liked the sound of that. After a while, Ron and Hermione left, to go and tell Ron's parents that they were going to Australia to find Hermione's parents, so Harry and Ginny were left alone again. "You know, I'd like to help them clean up" Harry said "then once it's done you and I can go away somewhere, if you want to?" Ginny beamed at the idea  
"that sounds really good. I'd like that" so they found professor McGonagall and offered their services "oh that's wonderful! An extra pair of hands is always useful!" She said and sent them on their way to the west wing and the Hufflepuff dormitories.  
"I've never been down here before." Said Harry.  
"I've only had classes down here for 3rd year history of magic. Lets get started" and so they spent the rest of that day cleaning and removing ripped paintings from the wall. By 6pm they were both plastered in dust and exhausted. They walked hand in hand back to the great hall to get some food, and took it back up to Ginny's dorm. Professor Mcgonagall had said they could stay in the castle for as long as they liked, so long as they helped with the clean up.  
"So we've still got a lot of work to do on the corridor tomorrow. This is gonna take ages - we spent all day cleaning and only got half a corridor done!" Harry said, thinking out loud.  
"Yeah" Ginny replied. "it's gonna take a lot of work so we'd better get up before noon tomorrow." Just thinking about spending another night together made Ginny's heart beat faster, and Harry felt it in his hand  
"are you ok? Your pulse just went through the roof"  
"yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking about last night, and tonight." Harry smiled knowingly and nodded. They walked through the portrait of the fat lady and sat on the burgundy sofas in front of the fire in the common room to eat their food.  
They were the only two in gryffindor tower and after they'd finished their food, they decided to take advantage. Being the only ones there, they could be as loud and weird as they liked, so within two minutes of finishing their food, Harry was running round the common room being chased by Ginny whose hands were out in front of her, getting ready to tickle her boyfriend the second she got ahold of him. He was fast but she was smarter, leaping over the back of the sofa to tackle him onto the floor. Within seconds he was squirming on the floor yelling  
"stop! Stop! I'm so tickle-ish!" But of course that made her look at his mouth and within a minute they were kissing passionately, Harry practically on top of Ginny, and completely shirtless. When they broke apart for air, they lay on their sides looking at each other, and Ginny marvelled at the smooth planes of his beautiful chest and stomach, scarred by years of abuse from quidditch and fighting, but still beautiful in her mind.  
Harry decided he'd better go and shower so Ginny did the same and they met back in Ginny's room, Ginny looking particularly endearing with the edges of her hair damp and beautiful long legs, and Harry looking unbelievably gorgeous with nothing on but a pair of grey track suit bottoms, slung low on his hips.  
They crawled into bed together and Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's bare stomach, her head resting on his chest. She smiled up at the face she'd loved for years that finally loved her back and Harry kissed her forehead.  
"G'night Ginny"  
"Night Harry" she yawned back and, exhausted from the days work and running round the common room, quickly fell asleep. But Harry lay awake, unable to sleep, looking down at Ginny and marvelling at how peaceful she looked while sleeping, loving the feel of her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. He picked up a piece of hair that had blown over his arm and played with it, loving how soft it felt against his skin, until he was perfectly relaxed and fell asleep.

**Super long one for you lovelies! Leave me a review they're greatly appreciated! Love and cookies KitKat :) xx**


	4. Our first time

**a/n 2 chapters in one day! Anyway hope you like this leave me a review :)**

#a month later#  
Ginny was woken by the sun streaming through the window of her dorm and could tell from lots of practice that it was nearing 9 o'clock. She turned over so she was facing Harry and kissed his chest gently. His eyelids flickered open and after a brief moment of confusion as to where he was, Harry looked down at the face of the girl he loved. He leaned down and kissed her, very gently and whispered

"morning" against her lips. She giggled and replied  
"morning" and Harry knew there was nothing better than having someone else's laughter in your mouth. After a few minutes, or was it hours, of kissing and lying in each others arms, Ginny apparated to the burrow and got them some more clothes. They dressed and, as Ginny had changed at home, she sat and openly stared as Harry came out if the bathroom, still damp from his shower, and her fingers itched to find out what his chest, stomach, biceps felt like when wet. But he quickly pulled Ron's tshirt over his head and laughed at her disappointed face. Then they walked down to the great hall, got some breakfast and made their way to the west wing to clean out the hufflepuff dormitories, the final part of the wing left to clean. They got there and entered with sore sides from the insane laughing fit they had just had, curtesy of yet another story of a Weasley summer. Looking at Harry, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard, Ginny knew then that she had never loved anyone more than she loved Harry at that moment, and knew she was ready.  
She closed and locked the door to the dormitory and smiled at Harry. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded, and that was all the encouragement he needed. He kissed her passionately and she was lifted off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist. They collapsed onto one of the beds and entered their own blissful world, where nothing existed but the two of them, their bare skin rubbing together, their hands and mouths going to places they'd never been before. Eventually, they broke apart and decided they needed to get the cleaning done, so they dressed and used their wands to clean the room, stealing coy glances and touches at every available moment.

They finished cleaning and made their way back to the great hall to see if McGonagall had anything else for them to do  
"no, you've worked extremely hard already this past month and a half to get that whole wing done, go and relax for the rest of the day and I'll give you something else to do tomorrow."  
"Ok thanks professor!" They said in unison, and walked back up to gryffindor tower. Little did they know that McGonagall smiled after them as they left and was proud of them, for becoming good people, and finding each other, her two favourite students from each of their years, though she would never tell anyone that she had favourites.

As they walked up to the tower, holding hands, they earned many whistles, aww's and even some cheers from the paintings that remained, which they took good heartedly and Ginny giggled at. Finally, unable to resist the urge any longer, Harry gently pushed Ginny into a doorway and pinned her against the wall, pressing his lips passionately to hers. She kissed him back with equal passion and soon she was wishing they were in her dorm and not in the middle of a corridor, and she got an idea. With Hogwarts in ruins, the wards were down so you could apparate within school, so she pulled her wand from her pocket and apparated them back to her dorm, confusing all of the paintings in the corridor. She pushed Harry down onto the bed, and they entered again into the oblivion of each other.  
They fell asleep in each others arms, bare legs entwined, without eating that night, and Ginny woke about 1am to find that she was absolutely starving, but looking down and seeing the position of Harry's hand, she didn't mind. She kissed his fingertips, then rolled over and kissed his eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, peppering his face with kisses. He woke and took her face in his hands.  
"I love you" he said softly, and she replied without words, kissing him deeply and wrapping her bare leg around his waist. She knew where this was going and her pulse raced. Harry rolled on top of her, and they connected, continuing as they had earlier, only deeper and more passionately. When they had to rest, Ginny heard Harry's stomach grumble and laughed. They were both hungry so they picked up their clothes from the floor and apparated down to the kitchens, where Harry tickled the pear in the painting and, as a house elf rushed up to them, ordered the two of them some beef stew - Ginny's favourite. They ate in the kitchen and once they were full, they apparated back to their dorm (they had begun thinking of it as theirs) where they promptly fell asleep.

**A/N thanks for reading! And thanks for all the reviews. It really means a lot that people are actually reading and enjoying this :) xx**


	5. Find me, follow me

**A/N next chapter for you! Hope you like it! Leave me a review please! And on win the story...**

#Two weeks later#  
Harry woke from an incredible dream much before Ginny woke, and he knew she wouldn't wake for a while, so he snuck out of bed, put on his glasses and a shirt so he was presentable, and apparated to the burrow, where he grabbed his trunk and apparated back. He then rummaged through, finding everything he needed without waking Ginny: parchment, quill, his old quidditch jersey and the black velvet box his parents had left for him. He put the jersey on their bed and wrote Ginny a note:  
"This is for you, if you want it. Love Harry xxx P.S. come and find me ;)"  
He then left her note after note, leaving clues as to where he was, ending in one that said,  
"Come to the place where I fell in love with you: training for Dumbledore's Army"  
Knowing she would know where he meant, he waited in the room of requirement, the black velvet box in his nervously sweaty palm, for her to come and find him.

Ginny woke and the empty space next to her in the bed made her feel cold. Wondering where Harry had gone, she sat up and saw something out of place on the end of her bed. Pulling it towards her, she saw it was Harry's quidditch jersey with a note attached. She read the note and without hesitation pulled the jersey over her head, loving how it smelled like Harry and how soft the fabric was from months of use. She climbed out of bed, pulled on some socks and set out to find her boyfriend. She passed the mirror on her way out of their dorm, and saw that a note was stuck to it. She read the note that said:  
"You look beautiful, come find me". Smiling, she continued on her way out of the dorm, finding notes encouraging her to keep looking floating in the air every few meters. She found one taped to the door of the common room that said:  
"Come to the place where I fell in love with you: training for Dumbledore's Army". She nearly cried at this note. Had he really felt that way since then? She practically ran through the corridors to find the room of requirement. She pictured the room where they had taken extra defence against the dark arts lessons, taught by Harry, in her 4th year and the huge door appeared. She pushed it open to find Harry standing in the middle of the big, familiar room. She ran over to him, seeing the grin spread across his face as he saw her stood there in his oversized quidditch jersey, the bottom of her shorts barely visible. She ran into his arms and they hugged, not moving for a moment before he pulled away. Ginny was confused, but only for a moment as Harry sunk down to one knee.

"Ginny, this is the room where I fell in love with you nearly three years ago. I've loved you every day since then and I will love you every day for forever. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He held out the velvet box, now open, with his mothers engagement ring shining out from within it. Ginny nodded, grinning, tears of joy streaming down her face. Harry placed the ring on her finger and they embraced, Harry spinning her round before standing still for the longest time.

Eventually they parted and walked slowly down to the hall, getting bawdy comments from a great number of the paintings that had been there the night before. Ginny made sure to always cover her mouth with her left hand, whether she was gasping or laughing, to show off her new ring.

"I wonder what mum and dad'll think?" She mused out loud.

"Don't worry. When I went to get my trunk this morning, I went and asked for their blessing." And Ginny smiled.

"You really did think of everything didn't you Potter?" Harry's face turned grave.

"There is one person I forgot to tell" he said. "And he's gonna kill me. Ron." Ginny laughed at the thought of her brother finding out about their engagement.

"That can be today's task then. We'll find Ron and Hermione and tell them that we're engaged. O my god. We're engaged!" She gasped, the concept finally hitting her. They were nearly at the great hall now and Ginny could see McGonagall lurking by the door. She turned around just in time to see Harry and Ginny walk up to her. At the stupid grins on their faces she said

"what on earth is going on here Potter?" And Harry took Ginny's left hand and lifted it up

"We're engaged" he said and McGonagall seemed pleased. Dubious at their age, but pleased none the less.

"Professor?" Ginny asked "Could we possibly have today off from cleaning. We really need to go and see Ron and Hermione." McGonagall nodded and sent them on their way.

On the way to Ron's flat above George's shop in hogsmeade, Harry brought up the topic of wedding dates.

"Would you like a winter or summer wedding?" Ginny thought for a while.

"We could get married on Christmas, like your parents did!" And Harry loved her so much in that moment, for remembering when his parents got married, that he thought his heart might burst.

"Christmas it is then." Harry sent his patronus ahead of them to let Ron know they were going over, so they didn't accidentally walk in on anything. They arrived at the flat and Harry nervously knocked on the door.

He waited for a moment, then heard footsteps thundering towards the door and was suddenly nervous, but told himself he was being silly. Surely Ron wasn't going to kill him for marrying his sister, was he? Ron yanked the door open and stood there grinning.

"Thanks for the patronas warning" he said with a wink, and Harry really didn't want to know what his patronas had walked in on. He was holding Ginny's left hand, hiding the ring until the right moment. Ron went to put the kettle on and they sat on the breakfast stools in the kitchen. Hermione came down a few minutes later, a grin matching Ron's on her face, her hair damp around the edges from a recent shower.

"We have something to tell you," Harry said "something big. Ginny and I are engaged." He smiled, carefully gauging Ron's reaction. As it so happens, his jaw went slack in shock - his baby sister was getting married!- but after a few moments, he just smiled, happy that they were happy, and that his best friend would soon be his brother.

"Bloody hell that's great!" He said "Welcome to the family Harry!" Harry laughed and said

"I've got one more thing to tell you, we'll ask you really... Will you be my best man?" Ron nodded

"Hell yeah!" And they embraced, not a girly embrace, but an embrace such as that two brothers may share. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione were sat giggling, hugging, discussing things like dates and dresses when Ginny said

"Hermione? Would you by any chance like to be my maid of honour?" Hermione started squealing

"Yes!" And they embraced, the boys laughing at their excitement. Ron ditched the tea and pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey, poured some into four glasses, a small one for Ginny, and made a toast "to Harry and Ginny!" And they drank.

**A/N thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot so keep them coming! Hugs and cookies for all who do (::) KitKat xx**


	6. Of stags and broomsticks

**A/N hi all! first off thanks so much for all the reviews! It's great to know that someone out there's actually enjoying my story :) so here's the next chapter... Leave me a review :) xx**

The next 6 months passed in a blur of wedding preparations, dress fittings, cake tastings (Harry's favourite part) and of course, Fred's funeral. It was a beautiful ceremony an, in Fred's true style, ended in practical jokes, fireworks, dancing and drinking until everyone there could barely stand. Before they knew it, the day of the wedding was almost upon them. The cake was ready, made by mrs Weasley herself, the dress was fitted and perfect, and Harry was staying at Grimauld Place with Ron. Creature seemed happy to see them when they arrived, wands carrying everything they would need: dress robes, the rings and on Ron's insistence, a huge bottle of fire whiskey. Harry tried to talk Ron out of a stag-do (Ron found that hilarious, as Harry's patronas was a stag) but he wouldn't relent, so Harry was dragged to the Chudley Cannons quidditch ground where he was met by Dean and Seamus, who quickly grabbed him so Ron could strip him down to his underwear. They cast a spell on his clothes and gave him a broom  
"You have 40 minutes to get your clothes, or you won't get them back" Ron laughed evilly and left for the stands.  
"I think you're forgetting I was the youngest seeker in a century." Harry mocked, but then his clothes started flying around like snitches, and with the added distraction of the cold December wind as he flew at top speeds around the pitch, in forty minutes he'd only been able to catch his shirt and one sock, his trousers nowhere to be seen. The bell rang for the end of the forty minutes and Ron, Dean and Seamus ran onto the pitch. They grabbed Harry's arms and apparated to a bar in Diagon Alley, where they all got absolutely pissed, or so Harry thought, but the others only had a couple of drinks that they actually swallowed, so Harry was the only drunk one. He fell asleep across the table, dressed only in his shirt, sock and boxers, and was woken by a searing pain in his right shin. Ginny had woken up in her room at the burrow, and gone to walk downstairs for breakfast. It wasn't exactly late, but she knew she needed to get all the final details done and checked before the wedding tomorrow, so rose early anyway. As she opened the door, she was in her own little world and didn't see Harry sat slumped against the wall outside her room, and accidentally trod on him. She gasped then giggled at the sight of him; his trousers, shoes and one sock were missing and he was covered in a mixture of flour, feathers and eggs. He woke, startled by the pain from her standing on him, and quickly covered his head, whimpering for them to "leave him alone". Ginny ducked down next to him  
"Oh, baby. What did they do to you?" And he told her, what he could remember of it anyway, and she laughed at every thing he said. "I've missed you." She said  
"Same here" Harry replied, "but can we leave the mushy lovey stuff for a few minutes, I seriously need to get this crap off, find some clothes and try and get this crick out of my neck." She nodded and grabbed him a towel, grabbing herself one in the process. She followed him into the bathroom and they both undressed, getting into the shower together. She found a note taped to his back-side that read :  
"for whoever finds this first. What are you doing with Harry's arse? If this is Ginny, we need to have words young lady. But anyway the point of this note: see, we delivered him safe with no limbs missing, though some may be in pain, so we did our job of giving Harry a stag-do to remember (get it? stag? Never mind...) so yeah. We'll come and get him at noon. See you then!" Ginny laughed and started pulling feathers out of his hair. Eventually he was clean and they started kissing, until the hot water ran out, causing Ginny to scream. So they got out of the shower, dried off, dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast.

"What's he doing here?!" Exclaimed Hermione as she saw Harry. "You're not allowed to see him till tomorrow!"  
"Well you can blame your boyfriend for this Hermione," said Ginny, "Harry was dumped on my doorstep about 4 in the morning. I only just found him." They all realised the irony of what the boys had done, leaving Harry on a doorstep, just like what happened when he was a baby, and burst out laughing until their sides hurt. Hermione noticed that both of them had damp hair and slightly flushed faces from a recent shower, and knew they'd showered together, as she heard the water go on only once. Ron came to pick Harry up with Dean and Seamus at noon exactly and dragged him off to finish getting everything ready their end. The wedding was going to be held at the church in Godricks Hollow, with a reception at the burrow. It was going to be magical and both Harry and Ginny struggled to fall asleep from missing each other and excitement, but when they did eventually fall asleep, they dreamed of each other.

**A/N Wedding next time! Exciting! Will probably upload it tomorrow so yeah. Lots of love :) KitKat xx**


	7. The Big Day

**A/N so it's time for the wedding yay! Not sure how long this one is but hey! Have realised that I didn't write a hen party chapter for Ginny, but I felt that you never met many of her friends in the books other than Hermione and possibly Luna, and it would be a bit sad with jut the three of them, so I left it. If you want me to write one let me know and I'll post it as a one shot once this story's finished :) **

##Harry POV##  
"Harry! Harry! HARRY!" I was shook out of my sleep by Ron, jumping on my bed and screaming. I kicked out at his knees and had the pleasure of watching him tumble onto the floor, then buried my head and tried to go to sleep, but Ron wasn't going to let me do that, was he?

"C'mon man! The cars gonna be here to pick you up in 2 hours and you need to shower and get dressed and EAT!" I laughed. That's my best friend alright. Nothing but food on his mind. I grunted but complied anyway, it was just less painful this way. I had a long, hot shower so Ron wouldn't have any hot water, and laughed to myself at the thought of Ron screaming cuz of the cold water. I pulled myself out of the glorious water and put on Sirius' robe that I found when I looked in his room. The robe was comfort, and it smelled just like him so it was almost as if he was there with me. I ate food cooked by creature on Ron's order, so I ate a lot: bacon, sausage, beans, toast, chicken and muffins, lots of muffins. I was feeling restless, so decided to go for a run, running always cleared my mind and helped me focus. So I dressed in shorts and tshirt and ran through the snow for a good 6 miles, getting lost in the winding streets of London. I returned to Grimauld Place just in time to put on my dress robes and start getting really nervous. Ron came into my room,

"you ready?"

"Yep"

"good, George will be here with the car in 10 minutes. You got everything?" I nodded, checking off every item from his list "robes, shoes, rings, vows" shit. I knew there was something I forgot to do

"haven't written my vows. Crap, ok. I'll think between now and then and if all else fails, tell a cute but funny story about meeting and falling in love with her, then finish it with something like 'I've loved you for nearly 3 years and I'll love you not until death do us part, longer than that. ' yeah that'll work. Shit man I'm freaking" Ron pulled me into a hug and, looking me in the eyes, said

"you'll be fine. Now don't you dare pull out. You're marrying my sister." Then we heard a car horn beep outside and, looking out the window saw George in Mr Weasley's car so we walked downstairs, checked we had everything, and went out to the car.

##Ginny POV##  
'Today is going to be the happiest day of my life' I thought as I woke, the sun just creeping up above the hills surrounding the burrow. Looking around my room, you wouldn't suspect much was different, but if you looked closely you would notice that all my clothes, my trunk and school stuff, all my personal things I couldn't live without, we're missing. After today, Harry and I are moving into Grimauld Place, so all my stuff was already there. I showered, put on shorts and Harry's quidditch jersey, one of a small collection of his clothes that had become mine, and I loved them so much I rarely wore anything else, and walked downstairs for breakfast. Seeing the name 'Potter' on the back of my quidditch jersey instead of 'Weasley' dad burst into tears. I'd never thought of it really, in my head it's still Harry's jersey that I stole, but I guess after today the name will work for both of us. O my god. Tonight I will fall asleep as mrs Potter!

I spent the next four hours letting Hermione do my hair and makeup and making sure all the boys were ready and everything was going to be perfect. George was going to drop Harry and Ron at the church at 3, so should be back for me by 3:30. Ok that means I have half an hour. Hermione looked fabulous in her knee length claret dress and gold jewellery and shoes. The colour theme for our wedding was obviously gryffindor. Then it was time for me to get into my dress. Hermione had to help me, with the thin material, the zip, getting it over my head without messing up my hair. We put my shoes on and Hermione finally let me look in the mirror. I was shocked. Is that really me? Of course it is look at my hair! I looked different to normal. Girlie. Hermione had done my hair half up and half down, falling from a loose bun in ringlets that framed my face. My makeup was subtle, just how Harry likes it, but with a vibrant pinky-red lipstick. Then came the dress. It was slim fitting all the way to my knees, where it flared out slightly. It had nothing over the chest, but lace sleeves so delicate they looked like they had been made from a spiders web. Becuase of our colour scheme, i could wear the gold locket Harry gave me for my birthday, and it matched the gold buttons down the back of my dress. I picked up my flowers - a delicate bunch of white lilies - as I heard George pull into the drive. "Time to get married!" I said as Hermione and I walked out the house and got in the car.

##Narrator##  
Harry stood to the right of the alter in the church in Godricks Hollow, practically wetting himself and jumping up and down at the same time from nerves. He looked around the church at the people gathered there; Hermione's parents, the Weasleys, Luna and Neville, Dean, Seamus, Katie Bell, and the rest of Gryffindor from their years. It was great to see all of their friends and family gathered together. He heard a car rumble to a halt outside and knew it must be Ginny. Music started to play and everyone stood up. Harry turned around and there she was: Ginny. Looking absolutely gorgeous. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly and her hair and makeup looked fabulous. He almost cried at the sight of her. Ginny's eyes lit up as she saw Harry, and their eyes didn't leave each other even as the congregation sat down.

"You look beautiful. I love you so much." He said quietly, so only Ginny could hear him.

"I love you too" Ginny just managed to whisper. They joined hands and Abberforth Dumbledore stood up in front of them. As this was a wizard wedding, there was nowhere near as much praying, singing or talking to be done. Abberforth nodded to them both and said

"dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasley." He nodded to Harry again, who started to say his vows, which had been hastily written in the car on the way there.

"I remember the first time I met Ginny. I hadn't known i was a wizard for very long, and was wondering around Kings Cross Station looking for platform 9 3/4. The Weasleys took pity on me and helped me through to the platform. I remember Ginny, clinging to Mrs Weasley's hand in a pale pink cardigan, red hair blowing in the wind. Back then she was just my best friends little sister who had this unbelievable, irrational crush on me. I didn't think of her as anything other than a friend until I saw the older, stronger version of her, firstly training for Dumbledore's Army in what was my 5th year and later on the quidditch pitch. Ginny, I've loved you every day since then and I'll love you not until death do us part, but longer than that. Every day of forever." Ginny was almost in tears, as was the whole congregation, at the beauty of his vows. Then it was Ginny's turn.

"I had this huge speech prepared about how we first met, but I don't think I'll get through it so, Harry I've loved you every day since we first met on 1st September 1991 and I will never stop. You are my hero, my soul-mate and my inspiration. I love you." They exchanged rings and took each others left hand. Abberforth waved his wand over their hands and some very fine silver lines appeared across their hands, much like an unbreakable vow, but much more loving.

"I now pronounce you husband an wife." Said Abberforth "You may now kiss the bride." The congregation cheered and Harry whispered

"finally" as they kissed. When they didn't part, they earned a few cheers and an indignant cough from Ron, and they parted, Ginny giggling in her own little pearl of paradise. They walked arm in arm back up the isle, being showered by confetti, but instead of taking the car back to the burrow, Harry mounted his broom and Ginny sat across his lap, and they flew together in total privacy back to the burrow, nearly falling off twice when they kissed and Harry got distracted.

They arrived at the burrow and everyone else was standing waiting for them to arrive. They followed all the wedding party traditions: they ate, danced, drank and Harry removed Ginny's garter with his teeth. It was the best night of their lives, and when it was over, Harry and Ginny apparated to 12 Grimauld Place to start the rest of their lives together.


	8. A Quidditch Catastrophe

**a/n yay! New chapter! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while I went back to school and it's made me super busy! Oh we'll! new chapter... Shorter one but I needed to put the break in. Will either update in the morning or tomorrow night :) much love KitKat xx**

It was 6 months into the quidditch season, and with a day to spare, the Gryffindor seeker, a lanky 5th year, fell off his broom at practice and wouldn't be able to play for at least another week. Unable to postpone, Ginny, now quidditch captain, recruited Harry, as quite a large portion of the teams were 7th year repeat students. Obviously, they won but little did they know, the coaches from the Hollyhead Harpies and the Chudley Canons were watching the game that day, by invitation of Professor McGonagall. They saw Harry and Ginny playing and knew that they were already professional standard. Within a week they were both offered places on their respective teams, Ginny as the new Harpies' chaser and Harry as the new Canon's seeker. Secretly Harry had always dreamed of being a professional quidditch player, but had always dismissed the idea, so being offered the position for a professional team, and Ron's favourite, was incredible and all thoughts of Auror training went out the window, he was going to live his dream. Obviously Ron freaked when Harry told him, and Ginny wouldn't have time for school anymore, so she dropped out, living with Harry all year round. Training was great and matches were greater, the wages fantastic. They spent every evening and breakfast together. Everything was going perfectly until one foggy day in November. Harry was playing the last match before Christmas against Puddlemere United and the Canons were winning 80-40. They'd been playing for over 3 hours and Harry still hadn't seen the snitch. No one could see anything more than a few feet from their faces, so the crowd was getting restless. Suddenly someone in the crowd remembered a spell that would clear the fog and performed it. Everyone could see again and Harry saw the snitch whip past his face, inches from his nose. He chased after it, the other seeker too startled by being able to finally see to take any notice. All of Harry's focus was on that snitch, he couldn't see anything except the little golden ball with the wings. He heard Ginny shout his name, he could hear her over anything. Scanning the crowd, he saw her and smiled, not noticing the bludger hurtling toward him. Before he knew it, the bludger struck its mark, hitting Harry straight in the middle of his back. He went flying with one thought in his mind "crap, that's what Ginny was shouting about." He blacked out just before Ginny yelled "aresto momentum", saving her love's life. She ran out of the stands and on to the pitch screaming his name. She knelt down beside him, the damp grass soaking her knees. She went to shake his shoulders, to wake him up, but hesitated when she noticed the curious angle of his spine. She called for help and they gently levitated him off the ground and now she could see that his spine was obviously broken, shattered by the bludger and torn apart by the impact of his fall, even with the help of "aresto momentum". She sobbed over his limp, unconscious body, all the way to St. Mungo's hospital and all through the night, unable to sleep from worry, even though he was right there next to her and the healers were fixing him, she couldn't help but wonder, what if?


	9. Swearing at Healers and Christmas

**hello dumplings! Sorry it's been so long! Anyway here's the next chapter! Xx**

Harry woke with an ache in his back, a stiffness in his neck, and a strange feeling of emptiness from the lack of Ginny's body curled up against him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room, or at least he looked around the ceiling, noticing all the little crack, only able to move his eyes, he couldn't move his head, couldn't feel his feet. A sudden panic settled over him and his breathing sped up along with his heart rate. He heard someone jump beside him and within a second Ginny's beautiful face was peering into his own. Her hair was all squashed and puffed up on one side and she had a red line across her face from where she had lain on the bars attached to Harry's bed. He tried to smile at her, to let her know that he was ok, but he couldn't and that infuriated him, that he couldn't even smile at his own wife. Realising the problem, Ginny waved her wand to remove the 'petrificus totalus' spell put on him by the healers so he wouldn't damage his back again.  
"Baby, don't move Harry. Try not to move. Ok?"  
"Ok. What happened Ginny?"  
"Umm you were hit by a bludger. You would have died you fell so far, but I caught you with the 'aresto momentum' charm, but the jolt from that snapped your spine in half, it was already pretty mushed up by the bludger, but you won't be able to walk for a while, and there's no way your playing quidditch again. I know you love it but you won't physically be able and I really don't want you to, please don't be mad." Despite the pain in his back and Ginny's orders, he reached up his arms and pulled her into his arms, holding her head firm against his chest. He felt her hot tears dripping onto his bare chest. That brought another thought to life.  
"Ginny? Where's my jersey?" She giggled  
"ha, um see, they took it off so they could get a better look at your back and put some strapping on it so you wouldn't move, so I put it on, it smells nice, like you." This made him smile and he knew she wasn't complaining about his lack of a shirt, so he just lay there.  
"What's gonna happen now then? When can I get out of here?"  
"The healers are coming now, they'll explain everything and I'll be right here the whole time, I promise. We'll get through this together" he nodded, shooting bolts of pain through his neck and back, making him gasp out loud. Ginny yelled for the healers, using a lot of unrepeatable language whilst telling them that they had been waiting for ages and the man who SAVED THE WORLD by KILLING VOLDEMORT was in pain and lots of it. She held Harry's hand and stroked his forehead until the healers came. While they waited, Harry pondered aloud what he would do as a job now. His favourite subject was always defence against the dark arts, so had Ginny send a letter to professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts, asking if they had need for a new DADA teacher and offering himself, thrilled at the idea of going to work at Hogwarts again. The healers arrived and told Harry about his treatment.  
"You'll be in a lot of pain for a while, and you need to let the bone grow back in your spine, but you've regrown bones before I hear? So you need to stay here for tonight just so we can keep an eye on you, but you should be ok to go home tomorrow, though you can't apparate or ride a broom for at least a month. Ok?" They gave him some painkillers and left him and when he woke the next morning, he took his disgusting medicine and was driven in one of the luxury ministry cars back to 12 Grimauld Place. He spent the next two weeks in absolute agony, trying not to move, but sometimes having no choice. Ginny was a dutiful nurse and wife, but they were quickly working through Harry's huge stack of good at Gringotts. By the time christmas came, Harry's back was good as new and they had gone to the Weasley's to spend time with Ginny's family. Remus and Nymphadora's son Teddy was there as Molly and Arthur were looking after him. Harry and Ginny were meant to take him off their hands weeks ago, once they'd finished decorating the nursery, but because of Harry's back, they'd had to postpone taking the little boy with green hair until today. Harry swore that teddy would never see the cruelty he did when he lost his parents, that he would have a loving home where great stories of his parents would be told. After dinner,he remembered that he had some news. He stood up and addressed the crowd before him: Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Angelina, Percy, bill and Fleur.

"I have some news. I've been offered the defence against the dark arts post at Hogwarts and McGonagall owled me this morning, offering Ginny the position as the new school healer as Madame Pomfrey is retiring." This earned a huge round of applause, some cheers and hugs all round and Mrs Weasley brought out another batch of cakes. They had a great night, but Ginny saved Harry's present for when they got home. They put teddy into the bed they had in his new room at Grimauld place, and Ginny walked Harry back downstairs, giggling at his confused expression as they walked past the door to their bedroom. She sat him down on the floor by the tree like a little boy and placed a small box, wrapped in red and gold, in his hands. He ripped it open and stared at what he found. A pregnancy test, showing positive. The cogs finally turned in his head and he pulled Ginny into his arms, grinning like the village idiot. They were having a baby of their own. Ginny was pregnant with his baby! His hands went automatically to her stomach and when they went to bed that night, they lay with Ginny's back pressed up against Harry's chest, his hands rubbing gentle circles on her stomach, and fell into a blissful slumber.

**Nice long one for you! Last chapter up soon xx**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N final chapter! *sniff* but oh well! hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's a bit short :) KitKat xx**

James Sirius Potter was born on 12th September. His parents both worked at Hogwarts, so during term time, they all lived in Harry's teacher's quarters, which had been connected to another room so they were bigger. Harry and Ginny had two more children: Albus Severus and Lily Nymphadora, but their family had four children - Teddy was considered as much of a potter as the others, except he still had the surname of Lupin. All four children attended Hogwarts and all four were placed in Gryffindor, under the careful watch of Hermione Granger, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house, who live in her husband Ron's flat above his wand shop in Diagon Alley during the holidays.

After 20 years as DADA teacher at Hogwarts, Harry was promoted to headmaster. And all of their lives were perfect. All four of the children had done well in school, Teddy, James, Albus and Lily becoming head boys and girl in their own respective years and going on to be aurors and a writer. All four of the adults had beautiful children, were fit and healthy and we're still best friends, which was important especially since they god-parented each other's children .

They were all reaching retirement age and Harry came up with a plan to surprise Ginny. They had both decided that since they had their 50th wedding anniversary and they were retiring in the same year that they wouldn't buy each other presents. So of course they both twisted the rules. Ginny made Harry the hugest of hampers of cakes, all made from Mrs Weasley's cookbook that she had left to her daughter, 10 years previously. Harry however had a slightly more extravagant idea. They needed somewhere to retire to, having never moved out of 12 Grimauld Place, and Harry decided to rebuild his parents' cottage in Godricks Hollow for the two of them. It was perfect so on the day they retired and said a fond and final farewell to Hogwarts, Ginny presented Harry with her gift of cakes and Harry quickly apparated the two of them to Godricks Hollow, where Ginny cried from the sheer beauty of the place. It was perfect with rose bushes and derridgible plums, a recurring theme of red and gold, family pictures covering every wall, a dark oak kingsize four-poster bed, a perfect larger replica of the beds in the Gryffindor dorms and a library with a large roaring fire, all making it feel cozy and undoubtedly like home. They lived out their lives there together and, when the time came for death to finally do them part, they left everything shared equally between their children, and once Harry passed away of natural causes, Ginny took the small vile of living death they had been saving and drank it, and so they passed on to the next life together.

**A/N there! All done! Thank you lovelies for all your support! It's meant the world to know I'm not writing to myself! So cookies for all of you (::) thinking if writing a new story, or posting one that's almost written using some ideas from Hush,Hush and The Mortal Instruments, so what do you think? Want me to? Let me know in the comments :) once again it's been a pleasure writing for you, and hopefully I'll post a new story soon. Let me know if you have any ideas for a new story :):) KitKat xxx**


End file.
